Currently existing user interface programming systems do not allow for very good integration with automated programming systems. Existing user interface programming systems are built upon industry standards designed for either manual programming systems or automatic handlers, which have not been designed to handle and integrate programming tasks. Consequently, existing user interface programming systems lack the ability to efficiently control programming operations, comprehensively job manage, and provide seamless communication integration between the programming equipment and the user input interface.
Additional problems associated with existing user interface programming systems include the inability to allow operation of programming systems without textual language, the inability to display a real time representation of the programming system to reflect the realities of the workspace and the failure to display a graphical error message. For example, a user interface programming system based on text language (e.g.—English) could not be effectively operated globally without translation. Additionally, the inability of the programming system to display a real time representation of the workspace renders the user interface obsolete because it could display inaccurate information.
Ideally, the user interface of a programming system should efficiently manage and control the device handling and programming operations of an automated programming system by maintaining and communicating essential operation information through a non-textual user interface supported by a real-time representation of the programming workspace.
Thus, a need still remains for a non-textual user interface supported by a real-time representation of the programming workspace. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is critical that answers be found to these needs.
Solutions to these needs have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.